uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
Tamar Valley Line
|end = |stations = |routes = |ridership = |open = |close = |owner = Network Rail |operator = First Great Western |character = |depot = |stock = |linelength = |tracklength = |notrack = Single track throughout |gauge = |el = |speed = |elevation = |map = |map_state = collapsed }} The Tamar Valley Line is a railway line from Plymouth, Devon, to Gunnislake, Cornwall, in the United Kingdom. The line follows the River Tamar for much of its route. Like all railway lines in Devon and Cornwall, it is unelectrified and all trains are diesel-powered. The entire line is single-track past Keyham. History The line from St Budeaux to Bere Alston was opened for passenger traffic on 2 June 1890 by the Plymouth, Devonport and South Western Junction Railway (PDSWJ) as part of their line from Lydford to Devonport, which in effect was an extension of the London and South Western Railway's main line from London Waterloo station to Lydford, enabling the LSWR to reach Plymouth independently of the Great Western Railway. The branch to Gunnislake was opened by the PDSWJ on 2 March 1908. The line was listed for closure in the Reshaping of British Railways Report but was kept open because the roads in the areas served were poor. Motive power The line used former LSWR O2 Class tank engines as the main form of motive power for many years but in the 1950s newer LMS Ivatt Class 2 2-6-2T engines took over. By 1964 steam had been ousted from the line and DMUs had taken over, working as two-car sets. Today services are operated by First Great Western using Class 150 or Class 153 diesel multiple units. Route and Tamar bridges at St Budeaux]] Communities served: Plymouth (including the suburbs of Devonport and St Budeaux) – Bere Ferrers – Bere Alston – Calstock – Gunnislake The section between Calstock and Bere Ferrers is on the Bere peninsula, between the river Tamar (crossed by the Calstock Viaduct), and the river Tavy (crossed by the Tavy Bridge). The most southerly road bridge (the A390) on the peninsula is at Gunnislake, crossing the river Tamar. This means the railway is the quickest way of getting into the city of Plymouth to the south. Passenger volume The overall number of passengers travelling on the Tamar Valley line declined in recent years, although numbers travelling to or from the two Cornish stations increased. More recently, passenger numbers have risen overall (from 157,743 in 2002–03 to 195,344 in 2011–12) but the traffic levels from Calstock (in particular) and Gunnislake have stabilised. }} Community rail The Tamar Valley Line is one of the railway lines supported by the Devon and Cornwall Rail Partnership, an organisation formed in 1991 to promote railway services in the area. The line is promoted by many means such as regular timetable and scenic line guides, as well as leaflets highlighting leisure opportunities such as walking or visiting country pubs. The Tamar Valley rail ale trail was launched in 2004 to encourage rail travellers to visit pubs near the line. Five are in Plymouth city centre and a further three in the suburbs of Devonport and St Budeaux. There are single pubs to visit at Bere Ferrers and Bere Alston, two in Calstock and six in Gunnislake. 6, 10 or 18 stamps collected in the Rail Ale Trail leaflet entitle the participant to claim special Tamar Valley Line Rail Trail souvenir merchandise.Devon and Cornwall Rail Partnership (2006), Tamar Valley Line Rail Ale Trail Wessex Trains covered Class 150 2-car DMU number 150240 in coloured pictures promoting the line and named The Tamar Kingfisher. It is now in service with Arriva Trains Wales and works throughout its network. The line was designated as a community rail line in September 2005, being one of seven pilots for the Department for Transport's Community Rail Development Strategy. This aims to establish the true costs and revenues for the line with an aim of improving them. It is also looking at simplifiying the reversal of trains, considering the costs and benefits should the line be "microfranchised" separately from the Great Western Franchise, and the potential for extending the line from Bere Alston to Tavistock.Department for Transport Rail Group (2005), Route prospectus for the … Looe Valley Line and … Tamar Valley Line On 18 March 2008 Devon County Council backed a proposal by developers Kilbride Community Rail to construct 750 houses in Tavistock that includes reopening the line from Bere Alston to a new Tavistock railway station at a cost of £18.5million. References External links *Great Scenic Railways in Devon and Cornwall. *Calstock Online Parish Clerk – Railway pages Category:Rail transport in Cornwall Category:Rail transport in Devon Category:Scenic railway lines in Devon and Cornwall Category:Community railway lines in the United Kingdom Category:Transport in Plymouth Category:Railway lines opened in 1890 Category:Railway lines in South West England Category:Standard gauge railways in England